Season 2 (Police Business)
}} Season 2 of Police Business was officially announced on May 10, 2015. Originally it was given a 16 episode order but an additional 10 episode were ordered on May 20, 2015. The first half of the season took place in May 2013 to July 2013. The second half took place after the events of the second half of the third season of Killer Kids. Production Filming for the season will began on the first day of June 2015 and completed in December 2015. Plot The last ten episodes were a catch up with the timeline going to present and future. Starting with episode 1, it's been 1 year since the events of the season 1 finale. Characters Main *Clayton Miller (26/26) *Aaron Robertson (23/26) *Monica Payne (24/26) *Frank Hunter (26/26) *Anna Patton (23/26) *King Alston (24/26) *Brenda Danno (22/26) *Emery Garrison (23/26) *Maddock Ross (16/26) *Tanya Ross (16/26) *Jeb Wildenberg (16/26) *Uria Santos † (16/26) *Nara Jablonski (14/26) *Kade Yarlett † (16/26) Recurring |-|Law Enforcement= *Greg Silver *Ava Masters *Laylah Chang *Keith Waterson *Brandi Delphy *Linda Mercer † *James Boldon *Oscar Voight † *Aidan Reed † *Wyatt Campbell *Pierce Bryant *Edison Harley *Quinn Brown *Madelyn Moore *Aimee Garnes † *Carl Sandon † *Mitchell Marshfield *Asher Hassket *Clove Deanwall *Benjamin Everett *William Everett *Clementine Landry |-|Medical Field= *Farrah Pearls *Aleena Carella *Jerald Steiker *Maci Dinning *Hartley Politi |-|Civilians= *Samuel Miller *Anastasia Payne *Emiliano Payne |-|Criminals= *Mateo Portillo Guest |-|Law Enforcement= *Jean Dean (3/26) *Peter Ramsey (2/26) *Hoss Knight (2/26) *Sandy Vace (1/26) *Tate Epworth (1/26) *Feng Redmond *Eura Allaway *Calum Shaffer *Margo Burgess |-|Civilians= *Sunny Hayfer *Matthew Olsen *Beck Olsen *Julie Olsen *Brian Hayfer *Molly Hayfer *Rufus Hayfer *Ethan Ramsey Episodes Specials #The Funeral (October 1, 2015) #The Move (October 8, 2015) #The Transfer (October 15, 2015) #The Olsens (October 22, 2015) #The Hayfers (October 29, 2015) #The Christmas (November 5, 2015) #The New Year (November 12, 2015) #The Rehab (November 19, 2015) #The Revenge (November 26, 2015) #The Next Day (December 3, 2015) #The New Recruits (December 10, 2015) # (December 17, 2015) # (December 24, 2015) # (December 24, 2015) # (December 31, 2015) # (December 31, 2015) Trivia *This season aired with Season 3 of Killer Kids. *Season 2 will feature the new 12th District station as in real life it opened on December 15, 2012. *Both Jean Dean and Peter Ramsey were removed from the main cast and are now credit as guest cast. Tanya Ross, Jeb Wildenberg, Uria Santos and Kade Yarlett were added to the main cast. **Maddock Ross and Nara Jablonski were added later on. *This season had 9 major characters departues. **Uria Santos and Kade Yarlett were killed by Clayton Miller. **Oscar Voight was killed by Uria Santos. **Aidan Reed, Linda Mercer, Carl Sandon, and Aimee Garnes were killed in the bombing. **Pierce Bryant and Edison Harley were written off. (Survived) *The deaths of Kade and Uria resemble Peter and Jean's death. *This season is know to have a continuity error due to this season taking place the same time as the third season of Killer Kids. **Clayton had fewer scenes to prevent revealing who of children (Samuel or Sunny) has died. Sunny was revealed the one who have died in the season 3 finale which in the timeline had occurred the same time Samuel was put in a coma from a car accident. *News footage of the Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting is seen. *News footage of the 2013 Boston marathon bombing is seen. **It is the same day Samuel wakes up from his coma. Category:Police Business Seasons